moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarWizardWars/Godzilla (2014) Review
for those of you who haven't seen the film already. The movie was awesome, Gareth Edwards did a great job at honouring the spirit of the Godzilla franchise and Godzilla looked stunningly awesome. The human characters were a little bit unnecessary, but still the cast were superb, especially Ken Wantanabe, Aaron Taylor-Johnson and Bryan Cranston. The visual effects were Oscar-worthy and looked really realistic and awesome. The soundtrack was fitting as well. The composer for the score was Alexandre Desplat, who also composed the music for The Imitation Game and the final two Harry Potter films. So before I get onto saying what my Top 5 Favourite Moments in the film were, I'm gonna give the film 5 stars and a B+. I considered giving it an A+, but I give it a B because I thought Bryan Cranston should've gotten a lead role, but he didn't. And now, onto my Top 5 Favourite Moments in the Film Number 5: Ken Wantanabe's famous quote: "Let them fight". Ken did a great job at playing his character, Dr. Ishiro Serizawa. His famous line "Let them fight" is probably the main reason why many viewers of the film praise his character and performance. The line has been also used on Screen Junkies' Movie Fights episodes on YouTube to speak for them when they begin the movie fights and I think that's awesome. The way Wantanabe says his line is very dramatic and it gives us the feeling that he's letting resistance against the monsters cease in order to let a battle of the titans begin between Godzilla and the M.U.T.O.s. Number 4: The first M.U.T.O. awakens. I remember watching the film first time in cinemas and I was literally taken aback by the sudden surprise because I was expecting the monster to be Godzilla, but it turned out to be something else and I was like "what is that???" I didn't say that out loud, though, of course, just to myself. Anyway, the MUTO looked terrifyingly awesome and it was great to see another monster to battle Godzilla in the film for when he appears, which was 1 hour into the movie, but still I like my movies when they're long, so I'll let it slide. Number 3: Bryan Cranston's character, Joe Brody. Bryan Cranston actually dies at the end of the movie's first act, so it turns out that the human protagonist turned out to be Aaron Taylor-Johnson, who also starred in Kick-Ass and he now stars in the Marvel Cinematic Universe films as Quicksilver. Anway, even though, Cranston's character did not get the lead role, despite the trailer suggesting that he will, at least he was a good supporting character and offered a good performance. My favourite scene featuring Joe Brody was when he's in the office in Japan and he starts monologing about the arriving monsters and about them about to bee "sent back to the Stone Age", which I thought was a great way to build up the tension in the dramatic build-up to Godzilla's arrival, and I found it dramatically pleasing. Number 2: Godzilla vs. the MUTOs: Final Battle. The fight was a visual spectacle and was the most exhilarating moment of the entire film. At first, it seems like Godzilla has the upper hand, holding his own against the female, but when the male joins the fight, its one monster two many and together they prove more than a match for him. I remember getting a little emotional (I'm not gonna lie) when it seemed like the MUTOs had the upper hand against Godzilla and that it seemed like he was gonna actually die, until Ford (Aaron Taylor-Johnson's character) destroys the MUTO nest containing the eggs planted by the female, causing the female to leave the fight and mourn her loss. She spots Ford and Godzilla fires his atomic breath from the shadows before Ford is killed. Godzilla then finishes off the male before firing atomic breath down the female's throat, decapitating her and then finally lets out his victory roar and collapses in exhaustion as Ford drives the bomb to safety before Ford is saved and the bomb goes off away from the city, which kinda reminded me of the ending of The Dark Knight Rises. It was awesome. And finally, number 1 my favourite moment in the entire film: The H.A.L.O Jump. This is my favourite part of the movie for good reasons: one, being because it's one of the most memorable and iconic parts from the movie, another being that it's a dramatically visual spectacle and when they land and Godzilla appears before them and emerges from the shadows, it was the most exhilarating moment of the entire movie and when you hear Godzilla's deafening roar, yeah I say "deafening" because I remember jumping in my seat at the cinemas because of how loud it was. So that was my review for the 2014 version of Godzilla which was a much better version than the awful 1998 version. Gareth Edwards did a great job and due to the film's success, he will return in 2018 to direct a sequel, but before that, Edwards has been hired to direct the first Star Wars spin-off film, which will be released in 2016, just after Episode VII: The Force Awakens comes out later on this year. Anyways, thanks for reading my review, hope you enjoyed, let me know what your opinions on the film were and what your favourite moments in it were and until the next the next time. :-) Category:Blog posts